A Thousand Years
by TheContamination
Summary: A songfic. Alice and Jaspers meeting. My take on it. Might be kind of OOC... Please R&R


**__Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Nor does the song 'A Thousand Years' - Christina Perri. **

**A/N This is a songfic about Alice and Jasper, when they met. Excuse the grammar and punctuation. I suck at both. Please review.**

I was starving. My throat felt as hot as hell. I hadn't fed in weeks, and I was dreading the next time I had to. I hated feeling the fear, pain, and sorrow, then feel the life drain out of them as I fed. It was entirely unfair. I should've lost a battle on purpose so Maria could dispose of me; I should've done something. But I was a coward, and I wanted to live. At least I thought I did.

This was going to be fun, it's raining, and to make it better I was passing through Philadelphia. A city filled with people, people that had beating hearts and bleeding veins. Fun. But there was this diner I knew, it was small and it was just out of the township. So I headed in that direction, running at the speed of an average human so as to not attract unwanted attention. With the diner in sight, and no sign of the rain letting up, I drew in a large breath of fresh untainted air and opened the door. The last thing I remember was the clang of the bell on the door and the whoosh of the air leaving my stone body.

_Heart beats fast  
><em>_Colours and promises_

Beneath the tantalizing smell of human blood there was a smell I had not expected. Another vampire was here. But it smelt different. Sweet, comforting and some flower I had not yet come across and all of that was complimented with something I had never smelt before. And there she was. She was sitting at the bar, with a cold cup of coffee in her dainty hands and she was looking directly at me.

_How to be brave  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid,  
><em>_To fall  
><em>_But watching you stand alone  
><em>_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

This feeling I didn't understand rolling of her, it was tender, soft, and I had never felt this before. She was utterly breathtaking. Her short spiky hair, her pixie-like features complimented by bright gold eyes. She was spectacular. I must meet her. But for some unknown reason, I was afraid.

_One step closer_

* * *

><p>There he was. Standing there, just like I knew he would. Looking just like I knew he would. I could see how rattled he was by me being here. I wish I could just run to him, hold him, tell him everything and that everything was going to work out. But I already knew him. I must give him the chance to come to me<p>

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
><em>_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you  
><em>_For a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_.

* * *

><p><em>Time stands still<br>__Beauty and all she is_

In my small amount of time in this new life I have never experienced this. Time almost came to a halt. I was just gawking at her, drinking in her beauty, absorbing her aura of positivity. I can almost feel my apprehensiveness and fear ebb away slightly more every second I look at her.

_I will be brave  
><em>_I will not let anything take away  
><em>_What's standing in front of me  
><em>_Every breath  
><em>_Every hour has come to this._

I couldn't shake the feeling that this was supposed to happen, that this was hand written by the fates themselves, and I couldn't believe it. I felt protective of her. I couldn't let anyone harm this perfect creature. Not if I could protect her, and I would. I would go to the ends of the earth for this beautiful woman. I felt like a weight had been lifted of my granite chest. All of a sudden I could breath. She pushed back the small bar stool, and she slowly rose and stood up with her hand outstretched, as if she wanted something.

_One step closer_

* * *

><p><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<em>

I stood up. My hand outstretched, waiting for his hand to touch mine. I was done waiting. I actually couldn't believe that today was the day. My life started anew today; my life with him, our life. We would search for the rest of our family. The Cullens; Carlisle, the man who already was my father. Esme; My mother who I already adored. Edward, my brother who would also be my very good friend. Rosalie, my sister, although she was snotty, and bratty she was my sister and I loved her and Emmett, her partner, who was also my brother, he was childish and fun-loving and he would be Jaspers best friend. We were already a family. I just needed to meet them. They've already changed my life. And they've yet to change his.

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you  
><em>_For a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I've never been this excited. I already knew how this would pan out. I knew how everything would go. I saw it the second he walked in here. His honey blond hair was dripping all down his handsome war-torn face almost like tears. I have never seen a sight more spectacular.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_And I'll love you for a thousand more._

'You've kept me waiting a long time' I smiled

And your head ducked down, like a good Southern gentlemen and said 'I'm sorry ma'am'

_One step closer_

* * *

><p><em>One step closer<em>

I walked over to her and took her delicate hand without making sense of it.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
><em>_Darlin' don't be afraid  
><em>_I have loved you  
><em>_For a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more  
><em>_And all along I believed I would find you  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And for the first time in a century, I felt hope.


End file.
